Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of tissue that is damaged during diagnostic or surgical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. Teleoperated surgical systems that use robotic technology (so-called surgical robotic systems) may be used to overcome limitations of manual laparoscopic and open surgery. Advances in telepresence systems provide surgeons views inside a patient's body, an increased number of degrees of motion of surgical instruments, and the ability for surgical collaboration over long distances.